After Effects
by He Was Incredible
Summary: After Steven and Connie kiss on new years, Connie decides it's time to take their relationship further than just being friends.


Steven hadn't planned on kissing her - not until the perfect moment. It just kinda happened.

Steven was sitting beside Connie. It was new years eve, minutes away from being new years. The pair watched the TV in front of them. What was displayed on the TV was a long pole with a star attached to it, which was slowly moving down it. Once the star would hit the bottom of the pole it would be new years.

Connie chuckled to herself suddenly.

"Wouldn't it be funny if the star suddenly stopped going down and then everyone panicked because they wouldn't know what time new years is?" Connie said.

Steven nodded in agreement, also chuckling.

Connie's hand found Steven's, gently placing her finger's between his.

"I'm glad I got to spend new years with you, Steven. I'm surprised my parents didn't make me go to a boring new years party with my relatives." Connie said, giving Steven a soft smile that made him blush.

"I'm glad I got to spend new years with you too, Connie. My dad usually has me go sit on the beach with the gems and watch fireworks come from off of the horizon."

"Hey, that's better than a boring new years party with a bunch of little kids running around the house screaming their lungs out." Connie said, giggling.

"I suppose."

Steven and Connie stayed silent, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"1 more minute until new years!" A voice said from the TV.

Steven and Connie's attention shifted back toward the TV in front of them.

"Y'know.. It's funny that this is our third year knowing each other." Connie said.

Steven looked at her.

"Three and half." Steven corrected her.

"Yeah" said Connie, accepting Steven's correction. "Do you ever feel like we've both come a long way from when we first met?"

Steven gave a tender smile.

"A very long way." Steven responded.

"10 more seconds!" A man yelled from the TV.

"9 seconds."

"8 seconds."

Steven thought of what people usually do when new years hits. They usually make lots of noise and.. _oh no._

"4 seconds."

Connie had something planned and she thought this would be the perfect time to do it - to finally show Steven how much she cares for him with just one simple action.

"2 seconds."

"1 second."

Cheering came from the TV as Connie swiftly grabbed Steven's cheeks and kissed him. It was a gentle and long kiss, 10 seconds or so. They finally parted lips, Connie looking lovingly into Steven's eyes. Steven's face was filled with shock from what had just happened. He couldn't say he didn't expect this to happen, especially when he heard Connie was gonna be sleeping over new years eve and they'd be alone all night.

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

It was 3 days after news years, and Steven heard a knock at the door downstairs.

"Steven?" Connie's voice came from beyond the door.

Steven fell flat on his face as he hopped off of his bed, quickly brushing it off as he ran down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Connie! Why are you here?" Steven asked, standing aside so Connie could walk through the doorway.

"I wanted to talk about something.." Connie said, glancing away and blushing.

Connie sat on the couch, letting Steven sit next to her.

"Did you find out that I used your toothbrush the other week?" Steven asked.

"Wait what?- no! not that!" Connie said, giggling. "I wanted to talk about.. our relationship.."

"W-wait you don't w-wanna be friends anymore?" Steven asked, tears appearing the corners of his eyes.

"That's the thing, Steven. I want to be.. more than that." Connie said, a blush spreading across her face. "I want to.. date."

Steven smiled, a blush also spreading across his face.

"When we kissed 3 days ago it just felt so.. right." Connie said, dramatically pounding her fist into the palm of her hand. "So what do you say, Steven?"

"Y-yes!" Steven responded, wrapping his arms around her.

Connie wrapped her arms around Steven too.

The warp pad shimmered and Garnet appeared from the light. She just gave Steven and Connie a warm smile.

"Need any dating advice?" Garnet asked.


End file.
